


the beach, where i find you everytime

by mmfruitjuice



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KIND of .. it’s not really that sad lol, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmfruitjuice/pseuds/mmfruitjuice
Summary: Unlike other conversations they’ve shared, this one’s silence wasn’t thick with tension and uncomfortable feelings. It was filled with solace and hopeful energy. They found comfort in one another, after all this time. Komaeda couldn’t be more thankful for it, and he couldn’t be more thankful for Hinata.(In the early hours of Hinata’s birthday, Komaeda catches him by the beach pondering and tracing his finger through the sand)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	the beach, where i find you everytime

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed and that’s totally my bad .. i wanted to get something out for his birthday so so bad but i procrastinated super hard until the day was .. basically over :[ i hope u guys had a good new years though !! <3

Komaeda walked along the sand, feeling it’s grainy texture in between his toes. He kept his eye out closely, because if Hinata wasn’t in his cabin then he was sure to be here, where he always was this late at night if he couldn’t sleep. Which was often.

Spotting Hinata was easy. From where he was standing, he could see smoke drift away from him and disappear into the air. He thought Hinata had stopped doing something so shitty for him, but he was always persistent with things, good or bad, Komaeda supposed.

He begrudgingly walked to him, irked at Hinata’s decision to smoke, and suppressed his urge to pull the cigarette out of his mouth and throw it into the water.

“I thought you didn’t smoke anymore, Hinata.” Komaeda smiled softly, and Hinata wanted to say no, I don’t smoke anymore. Because he didn’t consider himself a smoker, he considered himself someone who smoked from time to time to clear his mind. Which was semi-often. So yeah, he was … a smoker, he decided.

He could stop anytime he wanted to, he thought. Which was … true. As true as it could be. But he never did, and he didn’t really know why. Smoking was never a habit he saw himself having, or ever thought he would have. But when Komaeda was in a coma, and Hinata would wait for him, sitting by his capsule for hours hoping maybe today would be the day he woke up, he needed something to do (besides from mindless staring at the capsule, at the wall, back to the capsule for hours in a day).

“I don’t .. I just...” Hinata took a drag from his cigarette, which he realized was ironically timed. “I don’t know.”

“You’re smoking right now.” Komaeda responded, monotonous. But there was no reason to press the matter, he thought, so he walked closer and slowly sat by Hinata in the sand. Close enough for him to smell Hinata, who reeked of cigarettes (a smell he couldn’t care less for) and close enough for their shoulders to brush over each other’s. He almost expected Hinata to move away from him. He didn’t. 

“You smell like cigarettes,” Komaeda remarked. Hinata’s smoke always found its way into Komaeda’s face while it traveled through the breeze, and it almost made him gag. 

“S-sorry…” he responded, taking one last drag and holding the cigarette butt into the water, sizzling as the small flame went out. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Komaeda said, but really just to be nice. He wanted him too, so he could stop smelling the cigarette stench and because seeing Hinata smoke almost made him sick, and he just wanted to slap it out of the boys mouth. “It’s fine. Really.”

“Yeah, but even so .. it’s not good for your health because of your ..” Hinata didn’t want to say it, and Komaeda swore he saw his face grimace and struggle to open his mouth to let the word out. Hinata preferred not to think about it, because why would he want to? Only recently did he get Komaeda back after weeks of hearing that he might not wake up, hearing that he might not be able to wake up like the rest of them and that Hinata should begin processing his loss so it would be easier when he actually died. He hated hearing the defeated tone others took when talking about Komaeda as if he had died, as if he’d been dead for a while. Komaeda was dying, and that was a truth he couldn’t avoid in reality. But he could avoid it mentally. 

“My cancer?” On the other hand, Komaeda was slightly annoyed by Hinata’s apprehensive approach to his illness, and wished he could force it into Hinata’s mind that it was an undeniable truth. Hinata treated it like it was a dirty word, like it was an insult. 

“Y-yeah.” Hinata was startled by Komaeda’s bluntness, but he doesn’t know why. Komaeda was always like that. Uncomfortably blunt with matters like this. He wishes he hadn’t brought it up, because now he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it.

For a bit, they both watched the waves sweep over each other, crashing into rocks nearby and skimming over their feet. 

But Komaeda wasn’t here to depress Hinata. 

“What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Hinata, truthfully didn’t know because very seldomly had he spent his birthday with so many people around him. It was mostly, or no - always him, a cheap, store bought cake slice he didn’t really want and parents that would leave him be as soon as they sang happy birthday like they couldn’t wait to leave the room. Affection and love was never something he got on a day that was supposed to be special, so he hadn’t the slightest clue what he was supposed to do now that he had it. 

“Be with you. And everyone else.” Was the closest to an answer that Hinata would give, because what else is there to want, really? 

Hinata slowly, and carefully, placed his head on Komaeda’s shoulder, as if it was an act that required great caution. He was always so wary to show affection no matter how many times they had before. Expression of love was awkward and out of place to Hinata, at times. But it did make his stomach swirl pleasantly, warm and cherished feelings filling his mind. So he paid no mind when Komaeda settled his cold hand over his, letting him intertwine his lean fingers into his own.

“Mm .. ok.” Komaeda spoke, and he felt a tickle when Hinata nuzzled his hair into the side of his neck. “I think I can do that.”

Komaeda had already planned out a huge chunk of the day to come with the others, because even if Hinata asked for the bare minimum, Komaeda wanted to give him as much as he could. He knew Hinata was the kind that got embarrassed when attention was all on him, but the best person he knew deserved the best he could give. And Hinata would get over the attention, because it’s not like he didn’t get it all the time, he decided.

Unlike other conversations they’ve shared, this one’s silence wasn’t thick with tension and uncomfortable feelings. It was filled with solace and hopeful energy. They found comfort in one another, after all this time. Komaeda couldn’t be more thankful for it, and he couldn’t be more thankful for Hinata.

“I love you,” Komaeda said. It was really more of a spur in the moment sentence to announce, but he didn’t regret voicing it. Hinata didn’t have to say it back. 

He didn’t. But Komaeda didn’t know if it was because Hinata had been sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, or if he wasn’t ready to respond.


End file.
